<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Synonyms of comfort by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268114">Synonyms of comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, No Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, and most of the Zoldycks, everything is implied, fuck illumi, i guess, it isn’t healthy, killua and alluka and Nanika dont count as Zoldycks, neither does zigg, silva is ok tho, the author needs to stop triggering themselves, the author wrote this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua doesn’t think he’s a very good person, Gon is determined to prove him wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon freeces &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Killua zoldyck &amp; gon freeces &amp; leorio palidiknight &amp; kurapika (hxh), gon freeces &amp; kurapika (hxh), gon freeces &amp; leorio palidiknight, illumi zoldyck/killua zoldyck (implied), killua zoldyck &amp; kurapika (hxh), killua zoldyck &amp; leorio palidiknight, leorio palodiknight &amp; kurapika (hxh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Synonyms of comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/gifts">statuscrows</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111040">Comfort</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows">statuscrows</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to comfort by statuscrows</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Killua didn’t know how long he had been down there, he lost count of how many times aniki had come down and </span><strike><span>used</span></strike> <em><span>punished </span></em><span>him. Not that it mattered, he deserved it, right? </span><em><span>Yes</span></em><span>, Killua decided, </span><em><span>I do deserve it, I was bad, I ran away from aniki, I abandoned Gon. </span></em><span>Killua desperately hoped Gon hadn’t decided to come save him, he didn’t </span><em><span>need</span></em><span> to be saved. He </span><em><span>wasn’t</span></em><span> captured. He had </span><em><span>willingly abandoned </span></em><span>the </span><em><span>one person who wanted to be his friend</span></em><span>. Aniki was right, this is what he deserved. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua laughed at his hope, in his mind, Aniki would punish him again if he laughed. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hope that Gon didn’t come after him, Gon had probably forgotten about him already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just a puppet, I don’t need friends <br/><br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>Killua didn’t know <em>just how <strong>wrong</strong> </em>he was. </strike>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strike>Not that it was a surprise, after all, <em>Killua didn’t think he was a very good person.</em></strike>
</p><hr/><p>it had been a week, a very long week. Gon didn’t care, <em>he was going to find Killua even if it <b>killed </b>him. <br/></em></p><p>“Come on Gon, I don’t think Killua <em>wants </em>to be found, he will come out eventually.” Leorio said, tired from the 24/7 searching the three of them were doing in order to find the ex-assassin</p><p>”and even if you <em>do </em>find him,” Kurapika said “how are we going to <em>get him out?</em> Have you forgotten that we are on a mountain <b>full of and owned by </b><em>assassins?</em>” <br/><br/></p><p>“I will find Killua.” Gon said stubbornly. </p><p>
  <strike>and find Killua they will, but not in the condition they wanted. <br/></strike>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Killua was sore, Aniki had just come in and <strike>used</strike> <em>punished </em>him. <br/><br/></p><p>Killua didn’t know why, but he did know that he deserved it, he always did. If he didn’t that would mean that Aniki was just doing it because he wanted to, and Aniki wouldn’t do that, Aniki loved him. Ergo: Aniki wouldn’t hurt him unless he deserved to be punished.<br/><br/></p><p>The door opened again, <em>did I make Aniki upset again? </em>Killua didn’t know. Killua stayed in the position Aniki left him in, Aniki didn’t like it when he moved without permission.<br/><br/></p><p><em>“KILLUA!”</em> Someone shouted, not Aniki, Aniki didn’t yell, and no one in Killua’s family used his full name, everyone just said Kil, so who was this? And why did they sound worried? </p><p>Something warm enveloped him, it felt odd, like.......cotton? Yes, it was cotton, but why was someone putting cotton on him? Killua decided to risk looking, he was probably going to get punished for it but Killua thought it was worth it. <br/><br/></p><p>He saw blonde hair, <em>no, please tell me they didn’t</em><br/><br/>Killua weakly lifted his head and looked around, they did, all of them. Killua made eye contact with a raging Gon.</p><p>”you baka...” Killua rasped out, and then everything went black</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>